<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Poppyland One-Shot by rayjayway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945563">Midnight Poppyland One-Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayjayway/pseuds/rayjayway'>rayjayway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Poppyland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayjayway/pseuds/rayjayway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for a Facebook creative theme. the theme was A gets drunk and B becomes their handler. </p><p>I hope you like it 🥰</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Poppyland One-Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Torta plz com e pick mee uy. Am drubk.” Tora exhaled a deep, annoyed breath as he read the message. It had been a long ass day and the last thing, the  absolute <b><i>last</i></b> thing he needed right now was to have to go rescue a drunk damsel in distress from a party.<br/>
From an incoherent two minute phone call he had managed to discern that said damsel was at a club in downtown Narin City called ‘Jewel’. Jewel was not Toras scene at all, he detested that sort of club with their boujee cocktails that all tasted like piss and the shitty, happy, bop-along dance music.</p><p>He huffed again and lit a cigarette for the drive, savouring what he figured would be the last few moments of being able to hear himself think or being able to sit for two seconds without having to babysit someone who he knew for a fact was a wild drunk. </p><p>“Hey, you can’t park there.” A drunk passerby was pointing to his car, and then gesturing to a no parking sign, “s’gotta be clear at all times!” he slurred.<br/>
“Go fuck yourself.” Tora glared, watching smugly when as usual, the man immediately backed off.</p><p>‘You’re gonna owe me so big for this,’ he groaned, clicking his keys to lock the car before walking straight past the bouncer and up the stairs. Of course they knew who he was, and even though the place was everything he hated, he knew his way around, it wasn’t the first time he’d been here by a long shot.</p><p> </p><p>“Toraaaaaaaaaaaa! Yayyy! Guys! Toras here!” Tora cringed, he had hit the nail on the head with ‘wild drunk’.<br/>
“Ladies! This is who I’ve been telling you about! Isn’t he a beefcake? Don’t scowl darling, give my new friends a smile?”<br/>
“Fuck off Quince, ya ready to go?” The blonde pouted at him, by all accounts Quincey was the most ‘extra’ person he had ever met, and was one of the sole people Tora considered anything close to a ‘friend’. Even so, he was annoying as fuck and if he wasn’t obliged to keep an eye on him he would have no problem never seeing him again.</p><p>“Don’t be a sourpuss!” he hiccoughed, “You just got here, you at least have to have one drink!” The women surrounding him nodded approvingly and chimed in asking him to stay for a drink, one of them passed him a cocktail in a tiny glass and he grimaced. It smelled like disinfectant.<br/>
“Look, ya said on the phone you wanted to go home, I ain’t got a problem with leavin’ you here.”<br/>
“So grumpy,” one of the women chided, sidling up to him, “ya know, you’d be even more handsome if you smiled for us!”<br/>
“Ya know, you’d piss me off less if you stayed over there.” he replied as she frowned at him.<br/>
“Quincey, your friend is rude, send him home.”</p><p>“I’m sorry everyone, but his big, brutish heart belongs to someone else it seems,” he smirked gleefully before stumbling, Tora grabbed his arm and steadied him.<br/>
“You’re in love with the brown-haired girl aren’t you? What’s her name, Pepper? Petunia? No those aren’t right.” His drink sloshed about in his hand as he struggled more and more to stay upright, he wouldn’t admit it but he was thankful for the support of Toras tight grip.<br/>
“Help me out Tora, I can’t remember!” he was mumbling his words more now, and his legs were definitely not supporting him the way they should.<br/>
“Ya know her name’s Poppy, princess. C’mon, we’re going now before you really embarrass ya damn self.”<br/>
Without giving him any further chance to stall Tora hoisted him over his shoulder and stomped out, the glass he’d been holding falling to the floor and shattering into a hundred pieces. He ignored the disapproving looks as Quincey waved his goodbyes, blowing kisses to his new fanclub.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you hadn’t tipped me upside down,” he whined as Tora helped him into the passenger seat, “now my stomachs all… bubbly!”<br/>
Tora glowered at him, “I swear to god Quince, you throw up in my car and I’ll kill ya. I’m not joking.”<br/>
He slammed the door shut harder than he’d meant to and furiously marched round to the other side. </p><p>“I don’t feel great Tora,” he wailed, “you need to make your car stop spinning right now.”<br/>
“Stop being so dramatic, we’re 5 minutes from your apartment, then you can spew as much as ya want and I can go home.”<br/>
“Ugh! Why am I like this? I always drink far too much!”<br/>
Tora rolled his eyes, “don’t ask me, ya don’t see me doing this sorta shit.”<br/>
“Yes but you’ve never actually had fun Tora my sweet, so you aren’t exactly a shining example of how to live your best life!”<br/>
He snorted, “is that what ya doin’? Living ya best life?” </p><p>He glanced across at the blonde, ready to come back with some smart ass quip until wide-eyed fear spread across his face.<br/>
“Don’t you fuckin’ dare!” Tora roared too late, watching as he vomited all over himself.<br/>
“Are ya fuckin’ kidding me?!” Raging, he smacked his hand on the steering wheel.<br/>
I’m sorry hun,” Quincey sniffed back, “I’ll pay for a valet.”</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell Quince.” he slammed on the breaks as they arrived, “get out.”<br/>
“Help me?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Please?” He whimpered, “I’m covered in vomit and I feel very unwell, don’t be so unkind.”<br/>
Tora was livid, his car had already started to stink, some poor bastard was gonna have a hell of a time getting that smell out of his seat. He pulled Quincey unceremoniously out and dragged him at arms length into the elevator and up to the plush second-floor apartment.</p><p>“You’re on ya own now, I’m gonna go see if I can find someone to get the stench of Margaritas out of my damn car.”<br/>
His friend gave him a shaky smile and wobbled off to the bedroom, “thanks for everything Tora, you’re a peach!” He called back, not daring to look at the pure fury on his friends face, knowing without a doubt that he would hear all about this in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>